


No More Lonely Days

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: ? - Freeform, Deer, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, Mole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: From way back in 2010/2009, this has a Frankenstein reference in it, not my worst but so far from my best.





	No More Lonely Days

Mole was very lonely, it was hard when you were blind and no one would visit you. He gazed up at the ceiling, his blind unseeing eyes staring straight ahead behind the dark shades he always wore.

"A visitor is all I ask. A temporary companion to share a few short hours in my lonely life." He pleaded.

Suddenly Mime burst through the door, he had recently gotten his house set on fire when Lumpy had doused it with gasoline instead of water. All that for a small kitchen fire.

The Mole threw his hands up, praise filling the air. "Thank you, Lord! Thank you!"

Mime sneezed and shivered, he had recently noticed it was allergy season and was almost completely over it, but his nose was still being tickled by the darned pollen that drifted through the air.

Mole walked over, reaching out and touching Mime's shoulders and face. "No, no, no, don't speak! Don't say a word! Oh, my joy and my prize from heaven."

Mime gazed at him oddly, they'd never really done more than crossed paths, the only thing they'd ever done in the area of interacting was bumping into each other and helping each other back up before scurrying off again.

Mole's hands moved over the face, it felt familiar, "My name is Mole and I live here all alone. You're Mime, am I correct?"

The Mime nodded.

"Oh! Forgive me! I forgot you were mute. You see how Heaven plans. Me, a poor blind man and you . . . a mute . . . " He grabbed one of the deer's paws. "Ah, but your paw is frozen, my child. How does a nice bowl of soup sound to you, huh?"

The Mime nodded, it sounded delightful!

Turning away, the Mole went to his dinner that was simmering, it was amazing that he could cook, Mime was almost afraid the soup would have nasty stuff in it, but it actually smelled absolutely delightful. He shut the door, realizing it made the room chilly.

"Yes, well . . . I know what it means to be cold and hungry, yes, and . . .and how much it means to have a little kindness from a stranger. Are you ready for your soup?"

Mime nodded as he grabbed a clean bowl and sat down at the table.

The burrowing male continued to talk about how lonely he had been as he sat the steaming pot down, meanwhile, Mime held his bowl out. Being blind and all, he spilled several ladles upon the table and then poured some into Mime's lap.

Despite being silent, the buck let out an audible hiss and breathed heavily as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Hold out your bowl, then. Oh, my friend, my friend, you don't know what your visit means to me . . . Oh, how long I've waited for the pleasure of another being. Sometimes in our contemplation of worldly matters . . . "

He spilled another ladle into Mime's lap, this time the male couldn't keep quiet. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Mole nodded as if the silent male was agreeing and not shrieking in agony. "We tend to forget the simple pleasures . . ." finally the bowl was full and he clinked it against the table, Mole got the meaning of the sound and dished himself a bowl, spilling relatively little, much to the deer's irritation. "Are the basis for true happiness. Yes yes yes! Oh! And now, a little wine with your soup?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mime replied.

"Good, good." He said, grabbing two cups and pouring them without spilling a drop, apparently he knew enough to not waste even a drop of the wine. This was watched by the purple-furred male with a look of awe.

Mime then lifted the cup, sipping lightly.

"WAIT!" Mole exclaimed.

The quiet male startled and barely managed to keep a hold of his cup, he gazed expectantly across the table at the other.

"A toast! A toast!"

He nodded and lifted his cup.

"To long friendship." He said, tapping the cups together.

Mime felt an urge to speak, but should he really break his vow of silence? Surely a blind guy wouldn't see anything wrong with keeping such a secret. His voice, was soft, slow, and well spoken, there wasn't so much stammering as there was pauses between words. "I'm . . . not really . . . mute, I'm just . . . a mime."

Mole's ears twitched and he paused before smiling. "Ah, so you can talk? Well, then you are only mute by nature, not by birth, little difference."

"You . . . really mean . . . that?"

The lighter coloured male nodded, his nose twitching in delight as he inhaled the scent of the wine. "Indubitably. We are all brothers under the skin, and I believe that disabilities are nothing to be ashamed of, they merely make us stronger."

"Oh, I . . . most certainly agree."

Mole smiled and reached for a napkin and his paw brushed Mime's making the two pause and stare at said paws. " . . . Here." Mime said, handing him a napkin.

"Do you believe in love, despite genders?" The digger asked, dabbing at his muzzle in a stoic manner.

Pausing the male hesitated. "I'm . . . not sure, I've . . . never really . . . had a relationship. It's . . . the . . . ah, silent thing . . . it's unnerving to most people."

"Not to me, dear boy, it's really not that disturbing when you think of it. So, would you be interested in giving a relationship a try, even if it was with a male?" Mole inquired.

"Well, I . . . I suppose I'd be willing . . . to give . . . it a shot . . . "

The male smiled and leaned forward, "Then, let's start small and work our way up, shall we?"

Mime nodded, leaning forward, the deer saw the mole's ears twitch and then felt said male's lips against his.

When they ended the kiss, granted it only lasted a few seconds and was one so innocent that it made them both smile sheepishly, yet it held a huge impact on them both. They nodded at the exact same as though they had made a mutual agreement.

"So why did you stumble into my house on this day anyway?"

Mime grinned and began reciting the earlier events, the two laughed and sighed at what were considered by most mundane misfortunes. Mole told Mime about the life of a blind animal and Mime told him the role his namesake held, and their paws held one another as they conversed late into the night.


End file.
